youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
The Team/Membership Timeline
The Team's membership has grown and changed considerably over the years. The following is a timeline of when members joined and left the Team and their changed in leadership. Timeline 2010 (Team Year Zero) * July 5: The Team is founded by: ** Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) ** Robin (Dick Grayson) ** Kid Flash (Wally West) ** Superboy (Conner Kent) ** Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) * July 22: Aqualad is selected as the Team's leader. * August 8: Artemis (Artemis Crock) joins the Team. * November 7: Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) joins the Team. * December 5: Red Arrow (Roy Harper's clone) joins the Team. * December 30: ** Red Arrow leaves the Team to join the Justice League. ** Rocket (Raquel Ervin) joins the Team. 2011-2015 (Team Years One-Five) * Pre-February 16, 2015: ** Robin (Dick Grayson) takes on the identity of Nightwing. ** Tempest (Garth) joins the Team. ** Aquagirl (Tula) joins the Team. ** Troia joins and subsequently leaves the Team.Weisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-05-17. ** Robin (Jason Todd) joins the Team and subsequently dies. ** Lieutenant Marvel (Freddy Freeman) joins and subsequently leaves the Team. ** Sergeant Marvel (Mary Bromfield) joins and subsequently leaves the Team. ** Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) joins the Team. ** Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) joins the Team. ** Lagoon Boy (La'gaan) joins the Team. ** Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) joins the Team. ** Robin (Tim Drake) joins the Team. * February 18, 2015: ** Aquagirl dies. ** Aqualad leaves the Team. ** Nightwing becomes the Team's leader. * Pre-December 1, 2015: ** Kid Flash leaves the Team. ** Artemis leaves the Team. ** Tempest leaves the Team. ** Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) joins the Team. * December 1, 2015: ** Zatanna leaves the Team to join the Justice League. ** Rocket leaves the Team to join the Justice League. ** Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) joins the Team. 2016 (Team Year Six) * Pre-March 21: Kid Flash (Bart Allen) joins the Team. * Post-April 1: Guardian (Malcolm Duncan) joins the Team. * Pre-April 8: Arsenal (Roy Harper) joins the Team. * May 30: Arsenal is expelled from the Team. * June 19: Aqualad rejoins the Team and takes back leadership from Nightwing. * July 4: ** Artemis Crock rejoins the Team under the identity of Tigress. ** Impulse (Bart Allen) takes on the identity of Kid Flash. ** Static (Virgil Hawkins) joins the Team. ** Nightwing takes an extended leave from the Team. 2017-2018 (Team Years Seven and Eight) * Pre-July 27, 2018: ** Aqualad leaves the Team to join the Justice League. ** Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) leaves the Team and takes on the identity of Oracle. ** Miss Martian becomes the Team's leader. ** Arrowette joins the Team. ** Spoiler joins the Team. ** Thirteen (Traci Thurston) joins the Team. * July 27, 2018: ** Robin leaves the Team. ** Arowette leaves the Team. ** Spoiler leaves the Team. * November 6, 2018 ** Superboy rejoins the Team. ** Tigress rejoins the Team. ** Geo-Force joins the Team. ** Halo joins the Team. ** Forager joins the Team. ** Terra joins the Team. * November 16, 2018 ** Beast Boy rejoins the Team. * December 4, 2018 ** Beast Boy leaves the Team, forms the Outsiders. ** Geo-Force leaves the Team, joins the Outsiders. ** Wonder Girl leaves the Team, joins the Outsiders. ** Static leaves the Team, joins the Outsiders. ** Kid Flash leaves the Team, joins the Outsiders. ** Blue Beetle leaves the Team, joins the Outsiders. 2019 (Team Year Nine) *February 24, 2019 ** Miss Martian resigns as leader of the Team. ** Nightwing rejoins the Team. *February 25, 2019 ** Superboy leaves the Team, joins the Outsiders. ** Terra leaves the Team, joins the Outsiders. ** Forager leaves the Team, joins the Outsiders. References Category:A to Z Category:Subpages * *